Bill Gilmour
Bill Gilmour (born 1939) served as a director on Coronation Street from October 1973 to November 1987 with 156 episodes to his name. He also directed the linking sequences for the very first VHS release for the programme, The Magic of Coronation Street, issued in November 1982. His other credits include directing and producing The Cuckoo Waltz as well as directing Sam, This Year, Next Year, Cribb, The Spoils of War, Crown Court and Bulman for Granada Television. More recently he worked on EastEnders and Hollyoaks. In 1982 he was briefly engaged to the former Street actress Julie Goodyear. Episodes directed by Bill Gilmour 1970s 1973 (9 episodes) *Episode 1328 (8th October 1973) *Episode 1329 (10th October 1973) *Episode 1334 (29th October 1973) *Episode 1335 (31st October 1973) *Episode 1340 (19th November 1973) *Episode 1341 (21st November 1973) *Episode 1346 (10th December 1973) *Episode 1347 (12th December 1973) *Episode 1352 (31st December 1973) 1974 (23 episodes) *Episode 1353 (2nd January 1974) *Episode 1360 (28th January 1974) *Episode 1361 (30th January 1974) *Episode 1366 (18th February 1974) *Episode 1367 (20th February 1974) *Episode 1372 (11th March 1974) *Episode 1373 (13th March 1974) *Episode 1378 (1st April 1974) *Episode 1379 (3rd April 1974) *Episode 1388 (6th May 1974) *Episode 1389 (8th May 1974) *Episode 1394 (27th May 1974) *Episode 1395 (29th May 1974) *Episode 1400 (17th June 1974) *Episode 1401 (19th June 1974) *Episode 1406 (8th July 1974) *Episode 1407 (10th July 1974) *Episode 1412 (29th July 1974) *Episode 1413 (31st July 1974) *Episode 1418 (19th August 1974) *Episode 1419 (21st August 1974) *Episode 1424 (9th September 1974) *Episode 1425 (11th September 1974) 1976 (14 episodes) *Episode 1574 (16th February 1976) *Episode 1575 (18th February 1976) *Episode 1580 (8th March 1976) *Episode 1581 (10th March 1976) *Episode 1588 (5th April 1976) *Episode 1589 (7th April 1976) *Episode 1600 (17th May 1976) *Episode 1601 (19th May 1976) *Episode 1610 (21st June 1976) *Episode 1611 (23rd June 1976) *Episode 1616 (12th July 1976) *Episode 1617 (14th July 1976) *Episode 1626 (16th August 1976) *Episode 1627 (18th August 1976) 1977 (8 episodes) *Episode 1684 (7th March 1977) *Episode 1685 (9th March 1977) *Episode 1710 (6th June 1977) *Episode 1711 (8th June 1977) *Episode 1716 (27th June 1977) *Episode 1717 (29th June 1977) *Episode 1722 (18th July 1977) *Episode 1723 (20th July 1977) 1978 (6 episodes) *Episode 1780 (6th February 1978) *Episode 1781 (8th February 1978) *Episode 1786 (27th February 1978) *Episode 1787 (1st March 1978) *Episode 1832 (7th August 1978) *Episode 1833 (9th August 1978) 1980s 1981 (1 episode) *Episode 2084 (23rd March 1981) 1982 (12 episodes) *Episode 2234 (30th August 1982) *Episode 2235 (1st September 1982) *Episode 2240 (20th September 1982) *Episode 2241 (22nd September 1982) *Episode 2246 (11th October 1982) *Episode 2247 (13th October 1982) *Episode 2256 (15th November 1982) *Episode 2257 (17th November 1982) *Episode 2262 (6th December 1982) *Episode 2263 (8th December 1982) *Episode 2268 (27th December 1982) *Episode 2269 (29th December 1982) 1983 (13 episodes) *Episode 2314 (6th June 1983) *Episode 2315 (8th June 1983) *Episode 2320 (27th June 1983) *Episode 2321 (29th June 1983) *Episode 2326 (18th July 1983) *Episode 2327 (20th July 1983) *Episode 2332 (8th August 1983) *Episode 2333 (10th August 1983) *Episode 2348 (3rd October 1983) *Episode 2349 (5th October 1983) *Episode 2356 (31st October 1983) *Episode 2357 (2nd November 1983) *Episode 2362 (21st November 1983) 1985 (19 episodes) *Episode 2500 (18th March 1985) *Episode 2501 (20th March 1985) *Episode 2506 (8th April 1985) *Episode 2507 (10th April 1985) *Episode 2532 (8th July 1985) *Episode 2533 (10th July 1985) *Episode 2538 (29th July 1985) *Episode 2539 (31st July 1985) *Episode 2546 (26th August 1985) *Episode 2547 (28th August 1985) *Episode 2558 (7th October 1985) *Episode 2559 (9th October 1985) *Episode 2564 (28th October 1985) *Episode 2565 (30th October 1985) *Episode 2570 (18th November 1985) *Episode 2571 (20th November 1985) *Episode 2576 (9th December 1985) *Episode 2577 (11th December 1985) *Episode 2582 (30th December 1985) 1986 (25 episodes) *Episode 2583 (1st January 1986) *Episode 2588 (20th January 1986) *Episode 2596 (17th February 1986) *Episode 2602 (10th March 1986) *Episode 2603 (12th March 1986) *Episode 2608 (31st March 1986) *Episode 2609 (2nd April 1986) *Episode 2620 (12th May 1986) *Episode 2621 (14th May 1986) *Episode 2626 (2nd June 1986) *Episode 2627 (4th June 1986) *Episode 2632 (23rd June 1986) *Episode 2633 (25th June 1986) *Episode 2638 (14th July 1986) *Episode 2639 (16th July 1986) *Episode 2658 (22nd September 1986) *Episode 2659 (24th September 1986) *Episode 2664 (13th October 1986) *Episode 2665 (15th October 1986) *Episode 2670 (3rd November 1986) *Episode 2671 (5th November 1986) *Episode 2676 (24th November 1986) *Episode 2677 (26th November 1986) *Episode 2682 (15th December 1986) *Episode 2683 (17th December 1986) 1987 (26 episodes) *Episode 2688 (5th January 1987) *Episode 2689 (7th January 1987) *Episode 2692 (19th January 1987) *Episode 2693 (21st January 1987) *Episode 2700 (16th February 1987) *Episode 2701 (18th February 1987) *Episode 2706 (9th March 1987) *Episode 2707 (11th March 1987) *Episode 2714 (6th April 1987) *Episode 2715 (8th April 1987) *Episode 2720 (27th April 1987) *Episode 2721 (29th April 1987) *Episode 2726 (18th May 1987) *Episode 2727 (20th May 1987) *Episode 2732 (8th June 1987) *Episode 2733 (10th June 1987) *Episode 2738 (29th June 1987) *Episode 2739 (1st July 1987) *Episode 2750 (10th August 1987) *Episode 2751 (12th August 1987) *Episode 2756 (31st August 1987) *Episode 2757 (2nd September 1987) *Episode 2768 (12th October 1987) *Episode 2769 (14th October 1987) *Episode 2774 (2nd November 1987) *Episode 2775 (4th November 1987) Other Coronation Street related works *The Magic of Coronation Street (1982) Category:Coronation Street directors